


Star's Brew

by Stolen_Writer



Series: Brews of the Astrals [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Narrative, Comfort, Home, M/M, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9889511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: Taking the boy home hadn’t been a chore at all. He seemed to be way lighter than the sword I used.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the continuation of the series! This was meant to be for Valentine's Day, but I couldn't find the right way to write down what I wanted. Now that I could finally do it, I hope it ends up being a nice read!

Taking the boy home hadn’t been a chore at all. He seemed to be way lighter than the sword I used. Maybe the lightness of it is due to different circumstances, but the end point is still the same. Aside from that, the road to his home was an easy one, not tedious at all. The lights on the road lead directly to that small house. It was easy to find the keys too. How simple can this boy be, in the end? I wondered about it for a bit. He has to be one if not the only normal person I’ve met. It’s not a bad thing… I suppose it’s refreshing to have some normality, of course, if you are not blessed by it often.

As I commented trivial things like that, I opened the door and immediately after, I heard someone speak.

“I’m back…” it had been Prompto, who whispered this in between his sleep. I glanced at him for a small while and decided to continue. This home… it must mean so much to him, to be able to respond while practically unconscious. When had I heard that before, though? A soft whisper that drifted from dreams and reality. I was sure I heard it once, but when? Brushing my questions off, I placed him on a couch. I wasn’t planning on leaving him alone and I wouldn’t venture around his home either. I had no choice but to pull a chair, I would sit and wait for dawn to break, or for the boy to wake up, whichever ended up arriving sooner. 

My eyes proceeded to glance around. Restless as ever, I would try and find anything there was to see. This small house was indeed as humble as it seemed. It had a perfect mix of items arranged around, the necessary amount of everything was visible. It didn’t feel really empty, but neither did it feel full. It was the perfect middle. That’s what made me wonder more. Such a simplistic life, but… something about it felt artificial… or maybe just odd to me. Having lived a totally different life from that sleeping boy, I can only wonder how a life like this would be like. How would a “normal” day ensue? What could go on inside the heads of people that only walk through the day as they are told? I suppose I had never stopped to wonder something like this… Right now, it feels as if a part of me needs to know, yet, something like that isn’t meant for a person like me. 

A groan. Yes, I heard a groan. It came from the blonde one sleeping. For a second I had believed my stomach was starting to ask for food, strangely. Glancing at him to confirm, I noticed the slight expression of pain. He moved slightly and his hands started to wrap around themselves. It was as if he tried to get something off of them… or one of the two. I stood, unsure of what he could do to himself. Maybe the effects of the drinks were making him erratic? As I asked myself that, I could see that he threw something aside and exposed a small thing. He had a barcode on his arm. A chill ran down my spine. I had seen something like this before. Yes, I had seen them back there… 

Was he a Magitek Trooper? No… Was he _born_ a Magitek being? ...And it hit me. 

Long ago, at those facilities. We always tried to be one step ahead of the Niffs yet they always ended up beating us by a long shot. That day, those people, what they were… Daemons and humans, it was hard to discern them. Was it possible for a Magitek being to be born and live a normal human life? Were they actually just human? Was I judging too much because of the horrible mixes I had seen throughout the facility? How was he born? …Could it have been…? That woman, with the eyes of grief and hope well mixed in them… Yes… How could I have let that slide? It’s clear who she was… Who she could’ve been… and the baby… The baby she desperately tried to save and have back… He sleeps right in front of me. 

Prompto was beginning to groan once more, moving from side to side. It probably is time to wake him up. I confirmed this once I saw as his nails tried to sink in the barcode. He tried to erase it, as if something in his dream haunted him to do so. For some reason I knew he was running away from something there, and as he did he tried to erase that code. I leaned close to him, I have to ensure he wakes up as calmly as possible. Preparing to place my hands on his shoulders, his eyes opened at that exact moment, meeting with mines. Silence, for seconds… or something shorter than that. His body seemed to jump, his arms opened, and he clung to me. I staggered but quickly regained balance. He trembled, as if he were to break in that very instant. This was all too familiar… in a way. 

Just as I was about to hold him back, he backed away, visibly embarrassed by his actions. A soft laugh escaped him and he finally attempted to make any official eye contact, though it was so weak I barely could eye them back. “I… I'm sorry, M...Marshall. I shouldn't have done something like that...” He whispered, chuckling. Did he honestly assume that I would not like something like this? Maybe weakness seems unacceptable to me, but in reality, we all have that and, as much as it is frowned upon, we all have to accept it… I know that full well and yet, sometimes I myself cannot forgive my actions.

Honestly, I would've minded a hug if it had been a trivial moment, a joke of some sort or things similar to it. Now, this time, invading personal space was fine. It was necessary. His silence seemed shakier than his body as he probably tried to articulate something else to break his own tension. For a while, I could only stare. His mind must've been torn, yet he was still pushing himself to work out with the situation. Something like this, someone like him is needed for such an uncertain journey. As it turns out, aside of his will to help his friend, he does have special traits all around, contrary to the things he says… and what he probably believes.   
I stared and he lowered his head for seconds to then stare back. He was waiting for me to forgive him. For a second there, I thought I saw his eyes water. The sight was beautiful, the weak blueness of his eyes mixing up with a pale violet light. I figured my silence was being too cruel, even if I was enjoying it, so I finally embraced him tight. He staggered now, but he had nowhere to back away, so he remained there. Letting the hug sink in for a moment, I prepared to speak up. 

“Prompto, there are moments in life… when we are most vulnerable, all of us. At those moments, we are in need of external strength. Being unable to receive it… is a horrible thing, and I believe you know. This time, I shall give you just that. I'll hold you… There is no need for you to try and stitch yourself back together alone.” I explained it all slowly, reflected in his troubled mind was a more immature me. One that discovered the meaning of many things too late. I wouldn't allow for this to happen to him, not because of the similarity, but because someone like him didn't deserve a cruel fate. A person like him… I wouldn’t want to see someone like him stumble and fall into the darkness.

Between that small space called ‘embrace’, I would show him it was fine to feel what he did. It was fine to hit rock bottom, and it was even more acceptable for him to cling to someone else during those very moments. 

Only those words were necessary. His fingers held onto my clothes, and his head proceeded to rest on my chest, small whimpers rising. Good job… that’s how it should be. For him to be expressing his feelings… I actually felt happy. In one way or another, he trusted me, right now. And he cried. So, I remained there, watching the darkness of the room behind his back. 

In the end, he fell asleep there, clinging tightly to me. That… was a problem. I didn’t want to wake him up, yet I also wanted him to sleep comfortably. I thought that maybe I should look for his room… the couch was not a nice option as I had initially thought. But, what was I to do if he woke up? Probably push him to sleep or something. Didn’t sound nice, but that was definitely how it would happen. No matter.

My steps were slow and silent, his clinging only felt tighter as I approached his room. The last door, I assumed that was it. Opening the door was even quieter than my own steps, and reaching his bed was faster. A small room. A bunch of pictures scattered about. I managed to glance for just a bit, I wouldn’t invade his privacy like this… or so I made myself think, as I ended up having to lay down for the other to sleep peacefully. Curiosity wouldn’t kill me, but boredom was torture. Slowly, my eyes ran through the plastered pictures around. Pictures of a smaller him which seemed determined and quite adorable with those big glasses. Pictures of flowers with different colors, he also had written something by their side, probably their fragrance. Pictures of food, were those his favorite? Pictures of animals, especially chocobos and small dogs. Pictures of people sharing around the city with wide smiles. Pictures of stars, constellations of the faraway sky… 

Before I could notice, I, too, had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now! I hope it was to your liking! As always, your appreciation is appreciated! Thank you for taking your time to read this! Have a great day and enjoy this lovely month, or what's left of it!


End file.
